Random noise can be a major impairment in video signals. Such noise may degrade video quality and subsequent video coding operations. Potential benefits of noise reduction algorithms include improving visual quality by removing noise from the video. Such benefits also include enabling better coding or compression of video signals, since bits may be used to code the signal itself rather than to code the noise.